Green Goblin Rising
by The One Whoo
Summary: In my sort of alternate Spider-man story, Gwen, Peter, Harry, and MJ are all friends and go to highschool together. Harry's dad has been missing since a mysterious accident, and Mr. Night is ruling Oscorp. The Green Goblin has disapeared...for now.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness closed in around his vision. The only sound before the whole world disappeared was of a stick snapping, somewhere out in the woods.

* * *

Peter smiled at the blonde. She'd been staring at him for almost twenty minutes now when all he wanted was to be invisible.  
As he rapped his pencil against the desktop, Peter muttered, "Come on, come on." He tried to make the minute hand move just a bit faster.

The Professor up front kept ranting on about physics and things. Peter, normally, would be aptly absorbed, but today…

The bell rang and Peter dashed out of the room, barely stopping to grab his bag. The blonde disappeared into the crowds of the high school, and Peter let out a large sigh.

The sun was bright and the sky was blue. Spring was coming soon, and the world was poised to call it forth. The air was still chilly, however, so Peter zipped up his jacket as he jumped down the steps to the pavement.

Mary Jane, as always, was there, waiting.

"Know what today is, hero-boy?" she asked, grinning.

Peter stuffed some books in his bag and nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't be so nervous." Mary Jane adjusted Peter's collar. "You look like you're about to propose or something. It's only Aunt May's birthday."

"_Only_?" Peter shook his head and looked at a point beyond Mary Jane. "She's like…a grandmother and a mom to me. She raised me. I…feel like I can never do enough to pay her back, you know?"

Mary Jane smiled. "The good part is, you don't have to."

"M.J., Pete! Don't leave with out me!" Harry came tumbling down the steps, Gwen close behind.

Gwen, who had been more concerned with getting down to the ground and her friends, had misjudged the height of the steps, and, given her high heels, she tripped.

Before she could fall on her face on the cement, Harry whirled around and grabbed her.

"Careful," he whispered in her ear.

Gwen giggled as she gained her footing back. "Thanks."  
"Alright, are we ready to go now?" asked Mary Jane, with a silly look on her face.

Peter and Harry laughed. "Yeah, I think so," said Peter.

The four friends walked down the street, unaware that a certain, dark being was watching them. Its red eyes followed the sound of their laughter, and a low growl emanated from its throat.

"Peter…Parker…We will meet again, sooooon…"

* * *

Peter took a deep breath and opened the screen door. Mary Jane just shook her head and followed him into the house. Peter had wanted to skip school today, just so he could spend time with Aunt May, but she hadn't allowed him to. As it was, he had woken up at 5 in the morning, just so he could make her breakfast in bed. Needless to say, he wasn't the best chef.

The lights were off in the living room, and in the kitchen. Peter's brow furrowed.

"Where is she?" asked Harry. Gwen looked concerned.

"Ah…She hasn't been feeling well lately. She's probably in her room." Peter went upstairs, and then came down a few minutes later.

Mary Jane looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Yeah, she's taking a nap. I left her the gift."  
Mary Jane smiled. "Good."

The foursome made their way to the kitchen, where Mary Jane began the preparations for cake. Gwen and Peter went out to the living room and pulled streamers and all kinds of decorations out of their backpacks. They taped them up and attached them to the roof.

Harry was in charge of going to the store to get chicken and potatoes for the birthday dinner. It didn't take him very long to get the stuff, so soon the four were in the kitchen, baking, laughing, and dancing to the latest tunes. Quietly, of course.

When Aunt May did wake up, it was to the exclamation: "Surprise!"

She was, of course, appropriately delighted. They spent many, many hours until late at night, laughing, talking, and having a great time.

Peter walked his friends home, and when he got back, Aunt May was asleep again. He 'tucked her in' and went to his own room.

Peter sighed and collapsed onto his bed. It had been a long day. Thank goodness there hadn't been any need for Spiderman today. For Aunt May, Peter was enough.

He turned out the light and smiled.

* * *

Keith opened his eyes to see…nothing. It was just as black as having his eyes closed. For a second, he reasoned that he must still be unconscious and dreaming, but then he heard footsteps, and saw a light rounding a corner.

Keith blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness.

Then he screamed.

After the screaming subsided, for you can only do that so long, Keith swallowed and looked at the…thing that was responsible for the footsteps.

It was a thin, yet bulbous thing. It reminded Keith of a real tall, stooped balloon. It was golden in color, and glowed.

"What…what are you? Are you going to kill me?!" Keith struggled against the straps that bound him to the rocky wall, restraints that he had just noticed.

The creature shook slightly. "No," it said in a very deep voice, even though it didn't have a mouth.

"Uh…" said Keith. "Then let me go!"  
The creature swayed. "No."

"What the h-"

"Golden!" A man came around the corner, his steps much more solid and loud than the glowing creature.

"You don't want to scare our guest." The man smiled. He seemed like a very ordinary man, except for his extreme eyes and red streaks in his hair.

"Hello, Keith Warran," the man said. "You are obviously wondering why you are here."  
Keith said nothing.

"I need your…talents. You see, certain technology of mine has recently been, well, pretty much destroyed. I would love it if you could repair it for me."

"Why couldn't you just…ask me?" Keith finally said. "Instead of- kidnapping me."  
The man smiled his creepy smile again. "Now then," he held up a charred mask and Keith's eyes widened. "I wouldn't want you telling."

* * *

Peter groaned and rolled out of bed. It was Tuesday. Nothing too bad about Tuesday, just, it wasn't Friday, and it wasn't close to Friday either.

"Peter, if you're not up by now, you'll be late!" Aunt May called up.

Peter pulled on his shirt. "Yeah, be down in a sec!"

Five minutes later, Peter was shoveling some toast into his mouth. Aunt May laughed.

"Alright Aunt May, see you after school!" Peter headed for the door.

"Have a nice day, dear." She laughed and shook her head.

Walking at a nice, speedy pace, Peter was confident he'd make it before the bell rang. Maybe even with some time to spare.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens blasted into the morning air, and a tingle went down Peter's spine.

"Dang it," he whispered. He began to sprint.

* * *

A few streets over, a man nervously ran down an alley, holding a handful of jewels in his fist. He kept looking around, and panting for breath. He was obviously not used to running from the law. Or even walking, quite possibly.

"Looking for someone?" Peter smiled beneath his mask. It definitely wasn't the Venom-suit, but something about his normal Spiderman costume made him feel powerful.

The jewelry thief shouted and backed up against a wall.

"Hey," said Spiderman as he shot a web at the guy. "Maybe if you promise not to do it again, they'll let you off. First offence and all that?"

The guy whimpered and didn't even try to loose himself from the web.

As Spiderman swung away, and the cop cars stopped at the front of the alley, Peter mumbled to himself. "If he was gonna make me late to school, couldn't he at least have been worth it?"

* * *

"Mr. Parker." She said it slowly, like a death sentence.

"Yes, Mrs. Reed. I'm late. Again."

"I would like you to know that now it's a detention," said Mrs. Reed from the front of the classroom.

Peter fell into his seat and sighed. "Yes Ma'am."  
A few classmates snickered.

"Aaaanyway, back to English," Mrs. Reed said, and that seemed to be that.

* * *

"Peter, couldn't you at least _try_ to make it to school on time? It's a new year. Wasn't that one of your resolutions?"  
Peter looked down at the ground as the rest of his peers filed out. Actually, it was more like flowing out, like a tide.

"I do try Mrs. Reed. Things come up. I even try running sometimes."

"Well," she sighed as she signed the bottom of the detention form and ripped it out- "At least you're trying."  
Peter accepted the form and pushed it into his backpack.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Reed."

* * *

"_Another_ detention?!" Harry asked, in a sort of astonished way.

Peter shrugged. "Not much I can do about it." The two were walking down the crowded hall, weaving and dodging through crowds of kids.

"See, I remember a time where you were like…Class genius and good kid. What happened man?"

They looked at each other and grinned.

"You started hanging with gansters, dude," said Peter, laughing.

Harry shook his head. "Jim isn't a ganster. He's just…a connection."  
"Yeah, gotta have them connections, Mr. Underworld leader."

"It'll pay off," said Harry.

"Yeah, whatever."

They stopped by Harry's locker, and then parted ways, Harry to his Science class, and Peter to his history class. Peter liked History; it was pretty straightforward.

He grabbed a seat by the window, and dropped his books to the desk. It was sort cloudy outside, but light still shone through in some places.

"Hmm…" said Peter, imagining Spiderman swinging through the spaces in-between the skyscrapers.

_It's been a pretty quiet month, _Peter thought. _Ever since what happened with the Green Goblin, I haven't seen any super villains._

He turned to look up at Dr. Morse. _Not any major ones anyway._

Peter was pretty sure that Dr. Morse was a super villain, or had 100% potential. He was that evil, at least to Peter. He'd never liked the boy.

Peter closed his eyes and attempted to drown out Dr. Morse's droning. "Alright," he whispered to himself, "Nap time."

* * *

Keith opened his eyes and surveyed his work area. Tools and metal were strewn everywhere. Circuitry and wires lay around and in boxes. He shook his head. The golden creature stood guard in a corner, watching every move Keith made.

"So, can you build this for me?" the man had asked. How long had it been? Three days?  
Keith had looked over the roughly drawn schematics. "Yeah, I guess. Not much of a metalworker though. I'm more…gadgets and gizmos tech."

The man had smiled his evil smile. "Of course. Then you'll know exactly how to make the 'gadgets and gizmos' I'm going to propose."

Keith sadly sautered some metal pieces together. He could build most anything that one could think of. Unfortunately, in this case, he didn't want to. However, early on in the project, the mysterious man had informed him that any reluctance to cooperate would be met with harsh consequences, as well as escape attempts. After all, there were quite a few more people in the world that could do what Keith could. Not a lot, but more.

Keith was intelligent enough to know, though, that in the end, he probably not going to make it through this alive. He was a loose end. And to securely keep someone quiet…they have to be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ever since what happened with the Green Goblin, I haven't seen any super villains._

Two months ago, in December, the malls and shops of New York were even more busy and hectic than usual. It was the Christmas season.

Spiderman had battled his fair share of villains, Doctor Octopus was after some type of sunbeam machine, Kingpin convinced everyone at the Daily Bugle that Spiderman was a bad guy, the city found out who Spiderman was but was brainwashed…

Normal stuff like that.

The Green Goblin hadn't been seen for a while. He'd broken out of jail a few months back, and had stayed underground.

But one day, he resurfaced. He attempted to rob a bank, and told everyone he hid a bomb somewhere. The city was in a panic. Spiderman fought valiantly, but it seemed that the Goblin had prepared too well. He had many tricks up his sleeve.

Finally, when Spiderman was all but defeated, Goblin threw a grenade at Spiderman, one of the most powerful Pumpkin bombs in existence.

Spiderman managed to throw it back, and it got lodged in the Goblin's armor. Before the explosion, he pressed a button on his belt, and half the city blew to kingdom come.

For Spiderman, it was one of the worst days of his life.

For the Goblin, it was the end of his life.

Or so it seemed…

* * *

Norman Osborne traced the patterns on the chair. He smiled and shook his head.

Treading near silently, he passed his son, who was asleep on the couch. Norman grimaced as he heard Harry snore.

The mirror was no longer there. It was a door. Norman passed through and looked about his old 'workshop'. Harry had changed it, just as he had changed the original Goblin armor. He called himself the New Goblin…or something stupid like that.

Norman reached under a workbench and pressed a button. A secret drawer appeared in the wall. Upon opening it, he discovered a data chip, so tiny that it could fit in the palm of your hand.

The Goblin smiled. "And now…you all will pay."

* * *

Peter stood in the park. The grass was green and the trees were beautiful. The other side of the park, however, was black and dead, tainted by the explosion two months ago.

Peter shook his head.

"Watch out!" Gwen yelled.

Peter spun around and grabbed the Frisbee out of thin air.

Harry looked at Gwen. "You do that on purpose, don't you?"

Mary Jane laughed. Her eyes sparkled in the winter sunlight. "Come on Pete, don't you want to play?"

Peter sighed. "Yeah, if I have to." He grinned. "Heads up, Harry!"

* * *

Golden slithered down from a tree, his observing complete. He weaved through the grass, and past the feet of people walking down the path, then fell into a drain near the road.

Once in the drain, Golden resumed his normal, hulking shape. He didn't particularly like it. It was hard to move about in. But the master liked him looking like that. He said that evil henchmen at least had to look scary. Golden wasn't exactly the perfect color, so he had to have some other area covered.

And then the master had laughed. Cackled really.

Golden didn't understand the master's logic, but he went along with it. He was human, Golden was not. The Goblin knew better than he.

Golden lumbered slowly down the tunnel, dragging his feet so as to achieve the appearance of having observed for a longer time than he actually had.

When he finally arrived at the main chamber, the master was not there. Golden quickly stopped in to check on the other human, Keith. All looked well. He was still hard at work on repairing the master's suit of armor.

Golden wedged himself into a corner to wait for the Goblin.

* * *

Norman entered his secret lair, and felt really depressed. He was living in a sewer. That may be all and well for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but he was an evil villain. He needed something flashier than a _sewer_.

"Golden!" he yelled.

The being was instantly at his master's side. "Yes?"

"Keep this safe, for now." The Goblin handed the chip to Golden, who, in turn, absorbed it into himself.

Goblin had encountered Golden a while back near a place were a comet had landed. He was an alien, that was for sure, and he absolutely worshiped humans, and thought them to be much better than himself.

Golden also had some sort of link with technology, an ability the Goblin was hoping to exploit some time in the near future.

"How is our…guest doing?" Goblin asked as he walked toward the prisoner's door.

"Well," said Golden, his voice garbled.

Norman peered into the room, and stepped back when he was assured that all was, indeed, well.

"Alright. Golden, I'm going to take a nap. Make sure that all stays the same and that the prisoner does not escape. Understand?"

"Yes, master." Golden resumed his post by the door.

Goblin collapsed on a couch and groaned.

Soon…soon he would have his life back.

And soon his nemesis would be gone.

* * *

Peter walked home by himself. Mary Jane had something to do at the library.

Wind blew through the leafless trees and the daytime traffic was dying down. The sun was beginning to set behind Peter's house as he got home.

"Hellllloooo," he called. The lights were all off, and the door had been locked.

"Must be at the store," he muttered. He flipped on the TV and headed to the fridge.

Only to walk right back into the living room.

On the news, a bank robbery was in action, and a fire going at a jewelry store elsewhere.

"How am I supposed to get to both places at once?" Peter was already changing into his suit. "Alright…bank first. I might actually be able to stop that one."

Swinging out the window, Peter felt exhilarated. Ever since he'd become Spiderman, he hadn't been afraid of heights.

Flying in-between buildings, he soon made it to the bank, only to see The New Goblin wrapping it up. Spiderman swung up and stuck to a skyscraper.

"Hey, what took you?" asked the New Goblin from his skystick. Peter could tell he was grinning under the mask.

"Fire. Downtown. Let's go," said Spiderman.

New Goblin nodded. "Alright. Wanna race?"

Spiderman smiled. "You're on."


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Harry's dad, Norman Osborne, had disappeared during a mysterious accident, Mr. Wilhelmus Night had been ruling over OsCorp. Harry had been deemed too young.

Mr. Night was a shady businessman. He had been on 'The Counsel of OsCorp' as second in command, but had never endeavored to rise higher in status. Because of this, no one really was suspicious of him getting rid of Norman.

Mr. Night lorded over the company just as Norman would have done, and everything progressed smoothly. However, Mr. Night had a secret of his own…  
"Come here, my pet," Mr. Night said slowly.  
A black ooze shifted over the carpet, stopping by Mr. Night's large chair.  
Mr. Night smiled. "Soon will we have our revenge. Isn't that right, Ooze?"  
It bubbled ominously.

* * *

The New Goblin whooped and swung around on his skystick, his silver armor shining in the moonlight. _This _is what he and Peter had been missing out on sophomore year, when Spiderman was all by himself.  
Harry wasn't sure why he'd decided to become a hero. Was it because his dad was a villain? Or was it because his best friend was? Was it for selfish reasons?  
Whatever the case was, the New Goblin didn't care. He loved helping people like he'd never been able to before. He loved spending time with Peter beating up bad guys. They had so much fun; it almost made the girls jealous of their powers.  
Almost.  
Harry made it to the scene of the fire first. He grinned cheekily at Spiderman, even though he knew Pete couldn't see.  
Spiderman didn't comment. He got right to work. What was wrong with him today? Usually he was such a smart a-  
"Are you coming G?" Spiderman called up.  
The New Goblin shook his head. Right.  
Without responding, he hit a button on his skystick, and it began spurting water down on the fire. The teleportation matrices in his skystick were amazing. They could teleport anything small over short distances, almost unlimitedly.  
It was teleporting water in from a nearby fire hydrant at the moment. All the closest ones were being used by fire trucks, but some a block or two west were open for the taking.  
Spiderman was going through the building, looking for people. The firemen had said there were at least four still inside…and it was a big building.  
"Hello?!" Spiderman called. His mask filtered out most of the junk in the air, but he could still smell it.  
He was starting at the bottom, looking around before the building collapsed. The nearer he was to the top, the easier it would be to get out later.  
"Hello?" he coughed. "Is there anyone here?"  
He went through about three floors, looking everywhere, in every closet/place/room he could find.  
On the fourth floor, he heard coughing and hacking. He immediately closed in on the sound. It was coming from a closet in apartment 117/  
Spiderman rushed in, and, as quickly as possible, scooped up the young boy who was laying prone on the floor.  
Spiderman shielded the boy with his arms and ran out through a floor-to-ceiling window in the living room. The glass shattered around them and the pair started to fall. Spiderman aimed a webbing at the nearest wall and swung down to the firemen and ambulances.  
"One," Spiderman said the nearest nurse as he handed off the boy.  
A fireman ran over. "Good job, Spiderman. We've got a confirmation that there's two more."  
Spiderman nodded and was about to go when the fireman said, "Be careful, you don't have much time."

"Goblin," Spiderman called. He was sticking sideways to a building near Harry. "I need your help. We have two more people in there and it's about to go."  
The New Goblin immediately stopped the water with another button and zoomed down to the building. He'd seen Spiderman jump out the window earlier.

As Spiderman looked around for the missing people, in the fire and smoke, and hecticness of timbers falling down and such, he was also thinking about Harry, and how much easier heroing was with a friend.  
He'd almost forgotten he'd had help. That's why he hadn't asked Goblin to help find people in the first place. Goodness knows he'd probably find them faster than Spidey.  
He'd forgotten.  
He was so used to being alone, and having everything resting on his own shoulders, that it was hard to adjust to…being a team.

* * *

Mary Jane smiled and jumped up and down as she watched the New Goblin soar out of the burning building with two people he'd just rescued. Spiderman ("MY HERO," she thought) followed behind.  
The news reporter continued to talk as the news showed feeds of Spiderman and Goblin handing people to the ambulance people and then helping to quench the fire.  
Mary Jane punched air. "That's another one for my boys!"  
"SHUT UP IN THERE! I'm trying to SLEEP!" her Dad yelled from his bedroom.  
Mary Jane sighed and looked out the kitchen window at Peter's house. She wondered if he was home yet…

* * *

Peter stripped out of his Spider-suit, feeling icky and dirty. His face was streaked with sweat and ash.  
Peter had come in through his window, and headed straight for the shower. Afterwards, he went downstairs and threw his suit in the washer.  
"Hey Aunt May," he said as he passed by the couch while carrying two laundry baskets.  
She muted the TV and looked back at him. "Hello Peter. How was your afternoon?"  
Peter glanced at the clock. It was almost 10. "Good, Aunt May. Harry and I hung out."  
I wonder if Mary Jane's still up…

* * *

Harry took off his Goblin helmet placed it on the desk. He looked around the quiet house and shivered.  
"I can't do this anymore," he muttered. No matter how much he still respected Norman Osborne, the house was filled with memories of Green Goblin.  
"Father," he said quietly. "I've got to move out."  
Technically, he was underage, and was being watched over by some lady from social services. He'd paid a lot of money to keep himself out of foster care- and just have some lady check up on him every day.  
But he couldn't live here anymore. Maybe Aunt May would take him in. Where would he hide his armor? It wasn't nearly as hideable as Peter's costume…  
Maybe he could suggest adding a room onto their house…or joining Peter's and Mary Jane's in the middle with a room for him.  
Harry shook his head. He was being silly. That kind of thing only happened in fairy tales.  
He'd just have to get himself a fake ID and-  
"Hello, son."  
Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head. He looked towards the stairs, where the voice had come from.  
His father was walking up the stairs. Norman.  
But Harry jumped up and stayed in place, his eyes narrowing.  
As his father reached the top of the stairs, green armor was revealed. He was holding a mask under his arm. When he got to the top, he put it on.  
Two eyes glared out at Harry from behind the mask.  
"It's nice to be home," said the Green Goblin.


End file.
